


this night is sparkling (don't you let it go)

by amsves



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU in which Charles does not fuck up™, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Party, but mostly fluff don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Suzaku really had to hand it to the Britannians. Despite all their differences, he had to admit they really knew how to party.Normally, he wasn’t one for parties like this one, but there was something about the loud music, bubbly atmosphere, and amalgamation of colors that made him feel at ease. He felt like letting loose, like dancing.Or maybe that was the six flutes of champagne he’d downed in the past hour talking.





	1. your silhouette starts to make its way to me

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note: This is an AU.  
> \- Charles isn’t an imperialistic ass.  
> \- Britannia never invaded Japan.  
> \- Genbu is still Prime Minister of Japan, and Suzaku is his son.  
> \- Lelouch is still a prince of the empire.  
> \- Lelouch and Suzaku never met as children.
> 
> Title is from "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift, which is also the recommended listening.

Suzaku really had to hand it to the Britannians. Despite all their differences, he had to admit they really knew how to party.  
  
Normally, he wasn’t one for parties like this one, but there was something about the loud music, bubbly atmosphere, and amalgamation of colors that made him feel at ease. He felt like letting loose, like dancing.  
  
Or maybe that was the six flutes of champagne he’d downed in the past hour talking.  
  
Suzaku tugged on his collar in an attempt to loosen it. All the energy in the room had made it rather warm and he, like all the other party guests, was in no shortage of layers of heavy, ornate clothing. That was one thing he didn’t understand about the Britannians: their lust for the ornate, the gilded, the gaudy. Every surface in the reception hall for Emperor Charles’ birthday party was covered in some form of red, lilac, or gold: the golden floor tiles, obscured solely by the red carpeting where His Majesty’s throne rested; the red tablecloths, trimmed with lilac; the billowing fabric strung across the ceiling, gauzy enough to let only a shimmer of gold light shine through, giving the illusion of lilac clouds on a sunny day. The whole room gave him the feeling that he was in some sort of fever dream, and the exceptional heat generated by three hundred perspiring bodies in close proximity to one another did nothing to dissuade.  
  
Suzaku sighed and reached for another flute of champagne.  
  
It wouldn’t be good to get drunk in front of all these world leaders, but Suzaku was bored out of his mind. His father was the Prime Minister of Japan, a close and important trading partner with Britannia. Japan supplied most of the world’s sakuradite, which the Britannians needed for their military weapons and factory machines. In return, Britannia was the world’s chief of manufacturing, with more factories and facilities—churning out everything from cars to refrigerators—than any other country in the world. It was a prosperous partnership; making a fool of himself would be detrimental.  
  
Suzaku pushed those negative thoughts to the back of his mind as he nursed his seventh flute of champagne slowly. Truth was, as infectious as the atmosphere was, he wasn’t really a dancing person, and hadn’t even attempted to join the hundred or so couples swirling around the dance floor in some sort of samba. He had two left feet, a fault for which his cousin Kaguya teased him mercilessly. (She’d been invited to attend as well, but he wasn’t sure where she’d ended up. Probably flirting with some unsuspecting noble boy.)  
  
Besides, it wasn’t like he had anyone to dance with.  
  
Suzaku was content to watch from a distance, letting his eyes wander the room, roaming over the faces of nobles either flush with enjoyment or blank with boredom (much like his own). No one seemed to be looking back at him, which was fine. He couldn’t exactly blame them for taking no notice of the lonely, tipsy Japanese boy in the corner. He only had to wait it out for a few hours more, and then he could slip away, not too early so as to be rude but not too late, lest he go insane with fatigue.  
  
He took another sip of champagne. These parties were all the same, really. The host, and host country, may differ, but nothing was ever different.  
  
A flash of violet caught his ambling eye. There was a boy, about his age, looking at him.  
  
Suzaku stared at the boy. The other boy stared back.  
  
There was something … familiar about the interloper, like they’d met before, though Suzaku wasn’t sure where their paths would have ever crossed before. He blinked, and the boy was suddenly much closer than he’d been a second ago. Suzaku’s hazy brain registered that the stranger was walking _towards_ him just in time.  
  
The newcomer dipped his head in greeting, umber locks falling in front of those violet eyes that had caught his attention in the first place. “I’m sorry,” he half-laughed, nervous, “But have we met before?”  
  
Suzaku shook his head. “I’m afraid not, but it does feel like it, huh?” He extended his right hand. “Suzaku Kururugi, oldest son of Genbu Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan.”  
  
The boy (Suzaku really hoped he got a name soon; he was running out of descriptors in his alcohol-addled brain) shook his hand delicately. Suzaku noticed, though they were both wearing thin white gloves, that the other’s hands were remarkably dainty. He felt rather like he should be kissing it instead of shaking it. “Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Empire.”  
  
“How are you enjoying the party thus far, Your Highness?” Suzaku inquired politely, hoping his words weren’t slurring too badly. Lelouch (finally! a name!) had none of the imposing blush which Suzaku was sure decorated his own cheeks.  
  
“To be honest, Mr. Kururugi—” Lelouch began.  
  
“Just ‘Suzaku’ is fine, Your Highness,” Suzaku interjected. “Mr. Kururugi is my father.”  
  
“Then you may refer to me as simply ‘Lelouch’ as well.” Lelouch smiled mischievously. “In response to your earlier question, Suzaku, I’m not enjoying the party at all, really.”  
  
“Not much of a party person?” Suzaku guessed, taking another sip of his champagne.  
  
“I suppose you’re right. And I also suppose that the same can be said for you, given how much champagne you’ve downed this evening?” Suzaku blushed further, and Lelouch giggled. “It’s hard not to notice. You seem so intent on single-handedly turning Britannia into a dry country, it’s hard not to marvel at your commitment to your cause.”  
  
Suzaku didn’t have a witty retort. He went to take another sip, only to discover that his glass was empty.  
  
Lelouch laughed again. It seemed like everything Suzaku did was funny, which wasn’t really great for his self-esteem and all, but, surprisingly, he found that he didn’t mind too much. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he liked making Lelouch laugh.  
  
“Suzaku, maybe you should consider stepping away from the alcohol table for a few minutes. Leave some champagne for the rest of us, alright?” Lelouch grabbed his wrist and tugged Suzaku towards the center of the room. The band was playing a lively waltz, and Lelouch pulled them into the center of the fray. “Dance with me.”  
  
Suzaku blustered. “Um, I don’t know how to dance! Sorry.”  
  
Lelouch shook his head. “No need to be sorry. I know how to dance. I’ll teach you.”  
  
“Right now?”  
  
Lelouch gave another of his signature smiles. “When else?”  
  
As much as Suzaku was enjoying being on the receiving end of those brilliant, impish grins, he was starting to notice that they meant trouble.  
  
Lelouch was right, though; he could certainly waltz. Suzaku was content to follow Lelouch’s instructions, spoken just loud enough over the roar of the band, as they swayed in sloppy circles. Suzaku could almost forget how much he hated dancing for the time being. This was actually kind of nice. Nowhere near fun, but … nice.  
  
It took Suzaku the whole first song and the better half of the second to realize that something was off. “Um, Lelouch? Why are you dancing the woman’s part?”  
  
“My brother Clovis used to make me practice with him,” Lelouch explained breezily, “So I learned both ways. Besides, it’s almost no different than the man’s part, aside from some hand placements.” Then, “Why? Would Suzaku prefer to be the woman?”  
  
“N-n-no way!” Suzaku threw up his hands. Lelouch led them back to their respective positions. (Was it just Suzaku’s imagination, or did Lelouch cling a little tighter to Suzaku’s own left hand, place Suzaku’s right hand ever so slightly lower on his back?) “I was just surprised, that’s all.”  
  
“Well, in place of that failed revelation, you’ll just have to tell me something else about yourself.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You heard me.” Lelouch moved his mouth closer to Suzaku’s ear. “Tell me something about yourself. Anything at all, just make it interesting.”  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Suzaku quipped. “You’re not the one on the spot.”  
  
“Alright, then I’ll go first. Sometimes, I like to sneak out of the palace undercover and go gambling.”  
  
Suzaku really should’ve stopped after his first glass of champagne. He lost his footing, and stepped on Lelouch’s toes. Hard. The prince winced, and Suzaku sucked in a breath. “I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry. I totally have two left feet—”  
  
Lelouch waved off his concern. “I’m fine. Was it really that shocking?”  
  
Suzaku gaped at him. “Um, _yeah_! Aren’t you underage? Why are casinos letting you in in the first place?”  
  
“Why is that your first concern?” Lelouch countered smoothly.  
  
Suzaku sighed. “What do you even gamble on, anyways? Poker? Roulette?”  
  
“Chess.”  
  
“ _Chess_?”  
  
“Chess.”  
  
Suzaku just stared at Lelouch. Who the heck was this guy? “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
“I assure you, Suzaku, that I am not kidding. I happen to be quite good at chess. I’ve only ever lost to my older brother Schneizel.”  
  
“But why gamble on it? Isn’t that illegal?”  
  
Lelouch looked rather peeved. “Do I really have to spell this out for you? It’s because it’s fun.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry, I …” Suzaku trailed off. “It’s just, I’m having a hard time believing that you’d subvert the law. You look so … innocent.”  
  
(Suzaku’s claim held merit: Lelouch, such a pale, spindly figure, was draped in white fabric, accented only by gold and pastels. He looked seraphic, like he’d never deign to dirty his white gloves with the seedy dealings of the underground.  
  
As a matter of fact, the color scheme of Lelouch’s outfit rather matched his own, like some divine interceder had had a hand to play in the choosing of each boy’s outfit. They fit together like a pair.)  
  
Suzaku must have said something hilarious, because he once again sent the prince into hysterics. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, struggling to catch his breath. “No one else has ever referred to me as innocent. I’ve been known to be very … persuasive.”  
  
Suzaku didn’t doubt that. He’d felt the strange compulsion surrounding Lelouch ever since they’d been introduced. It was like an aura of agreeability, which convinced you that the best thing to do would be to make Lelouch happy. Suzaku had had no problem listening to the voice whispering in the back of his head.  
  
“But enough about me. I gave you three facts about myself, so it’s totally your turn, now.”  
  
“What, are we taking turns now?” Now it was Suzaku’s turn to smile.  
  
“I think it’s only fair,” Lelouch countered.  
  
“Well, I practice kendo,” Suzaku admitted. “I’m not great or anything, but it’s my preferred hobby, when I get a spare minute. To be honest, I don’t have many of those.”  
  
“Busy?” Lelouch inquired.  
  
“You could say that again.” Suzaku took a deep breath. “Sorry, is there somewhere else we could continue this conversation? I could use some air.”  
  
“That eager to get me alone?” Lelouch teased. Suzaku started to respond, but Lelouch pressed a finger to his lips before pulling him out of the hall.  
  
-  
  
Eventually, they ended up on the roof of the hall. Suzaku could feel the music pulsing faintly under his feet. He inhaled deeply, savoring the crisp air. “Thanks.”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Lelouch dismissed, leaning on the railing surrounding the flat rooftop. “So, you’re busy, huh?”  
  
“Of course.” Suzaku leaned on the railing next to Lelouch. “I’m the only son of the Prime Minister, after all.”  
  
He followed the prince’s lead in staring up that the night sky. For a city with so much light pollution, the stars were frighteningly clear, and the moon bathed the two in its silver light. It was a potent contrast to the party downstairs, with its golden light and pervading warmth filling the loud room. Out here, in the night, it was near silent.  
  
Suzaku wasn’t chilly, given how many layers of clothing he was wearing, but Lelouch shivered lightly. Almost without thinking, Suzaku undid his jacket and wrapped it around the prince’s shoulders.  
  
Lelouch looked surprised, which was an unexpected bonus. Suzaku had thought that nothing would faze the prince. He accepted the act of chivalry gratefully, which was also a bonus. Suzaku knew many boys back in Japan who would rather suffer the cold than show weakness.  
  
“You don’t have any brothers or sisters?” Lelouch prompted. “It’s just you and your parents?”  
  
“Me and my father,” Suzaku clarified. Lelouch’s breath hitched. “My mother passed away a few years ago from an illness.”  
  
Lelouch placed his hand on Suzaku’s. “I’m sorry for bringing up any painful memories.”  
  
Suzaku shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s been a while.”  
  
Lelouch looked back at the sky. “I wish I knew what it was like to be busy. All I do every day is find ways to pass the time. Gambling, dancing, cooking, reading, they’re all just ways to fill the hours. I’ve never done a day’s work in my life. The only things I’m good at are trivial.” He shivered again. “I’m sorry. I know I must sound so spoiled right now, but I can’t help it. I’m so bored all the time, Suzaku.”  
  
Suzaku opened his mouth to interject, but Lelouch wasn’t finished. “It wasn’t so bad a while ago, when Nunnally still needed me. I’m sure you heard about the attempted assassination attempt. It failed, but it did temporarily paralyze her lower body. For a while, when she needed help to do everything, my existence had some sort of meaning, but now she’s walking on her own again and I’ve fallen by the wayside.”  
  
He chuckled drily. “How sick is it that I miss my sister being an invalid solely because at least I had something to do?”  
  
Suzaku placed his other hand on top of Lelouch’s. “Lelouch, isn’t there anything you can do to help your father, or work in the government, or something? Just to give you something to do. You’ve gotta be smart; you gamble on chess, for God’s sake.”  
  
Lelouch shook his head dismissively. “Father has Schneizel. He’s the one you may have noticed sitting by His Majesty’s side this whole evening, instead of Odysseus, the Crown Prince. Schneizel’s the brother I could never beat in chess; plus, he’s ten years my senior. Anything with which I could have helped has been covered.” Lelouch’s free hand curled into a fist. “The problem with having so many children is that, after a certain number, they’re superfluous.”  
  
“I’m sure that’s not true.”  
  
“Are you?” Lelouch spun around to face Suzaku. “I’m seventeenth in line for the throne, Suzaku. Father’s never hit me or anything, but I can’t remember the last time we had a conversation. I can’t remember the last time he spent any time with me at all asides from events. He’s got an empire to run and five wives to please and two dozen other children. What claim have I, one low-ranking prince, on His Majesty’s precious time or affection?” He turned back to the railing. “Forget I said anything. I’m ruining the atmosphere.”  
  
The atmosphere was notably heavier than their light-hearted dancing downstairs, but it also felt less superficial. Suzaku floundered for some way to restart the conversation without upsetting the prince further. “I’ll count that as your turn, then,” he started, “So it’s my go again. Um, I’m trying to think if there’s anything else interesting about me …” he laughed nervously. “Oh, I’ve got something!” He hoped the shock factor would be enough. “I’ve died before.”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
It was enough.  
  
“Yeah, I was training with the military for a little while, to get stronger, and some terrorist broke in and shot me through the lung. I was dead for eight minutes, but they brought me back. I had to spend months in the hospital, though.” Memories of his stay there, of his eccentric doctor and kind nurse, flooded his mind, and he found himself pondering them wistfully.  
  
“Why on Earth do you, when asked for an interesting fact, mention _kendo_ first and _dying_ second?”  
  
Back to the present.  
  
“Um, it just slipped my mind?”  
  
Lelouch smiled again (finally). “You’re strange, Suzaku Kururugi. Has anyone ever told you that?”  
  
“Countless times,” he admitted.  
  
“But,” Lelouch continued, “A strange person like you is just what I needed right now. Thank you, Suzaku, for spicing up a very dull evening.”  
  
Suzaku was beginning to feel the chill without his jacket, and Lelouch’s hands were like ice. He cupped them in his own. “To warm them up,” he explained, answering the prince’s unasked question. “Couldn’t have you getting frostbite. How would you play chess without your fingers?”  
  
“How, indeed,” Lelouch replied. “I guess you’d just have to move the pieces for me.”  
  
Suzaku shook his head. “I don’t know a thing about chess.”  
  
“Nonsense. I’d tell you what to do and you’d carry it out. That’s in your capabilities, surely?”  
  
“We’d make quite a pair, you with your crazy brain and me with my … fingers.”  
  
“Exactly. An unstoppable duo.” A breeze wafted by, and Lelouch shivered more violently. “Had enough air yet, Suzaku? It’s a rather cold night.”  
  
Suzaku was loathe to go back inside, but he wasn’t a fan of making Lelouch stand out here on the roof all night, either, especially when he himself was getting quite chilled as well. “Yeah, just one more minute. I think the effects of the alcohol are subsiding.”  
  
“Ah, the infamous champagne.”  
  
Suzaku squeezed Lelouch’s fingers tighter. “Oh, hush, you. I’m sure you’ve had something to drink tonight, too.”  
  
Lelouch gasped in fake indignation. “Me? Oh, Suzaku, but I’m underage! I would never!”  
  
Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Of course. My apologies. I should have known that, while gambling underage is a forgivable evil, _drinking_ underage is unacceptable.”  
  
“Naturally.”  
  
“I guess I have a lot to learn.” Suzaku smiled. It was then that he realized that the cold must have driven them closer together, as he was approximately three inches from Lelouch’s face. “Teach me?”  
  
“I’m warning you,” Lelouch advised him, his breath warm on Suzaku’s nose, “I’m not a patient man.”  
  
“I’m a quick learner,” Suzaku retorted.  
  
“Well,” Lelouch drawled, smirking. “We’ll see about that.”  
  
Suzaku had the sudden urge to kiss the smirk off of Lelouch’s strawberry lips.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was.  
  
He left his eyes open just long enough to see Lelouch’s own flutter shut. The prince leaned into the kiss, pressing flush against Suzaku. Suzaku released his grip on Lelouch’s icy fingers in favor of pulling him closer. Lelouch threaded his fingers through Suzaku’s curly mess of hair.  
  
The kiss couldn’t have lasted long, but they were both slightly out of breath by the end. The picture of innocence before, Lelouch looked less virtuous and more risqué now, with a blush rising in his cheeks and lips swelling slightly. Suzaku leaned back in for a follow-up—  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
The two boys spun around to see the owner of the intruding voice: a young woman, probably about their age, with long, lime hair and golden eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Suzaku could see Lelouch’s expression sour. “C.C.”  
  
“Your Highness, your presence is requested inside.” Her voice was inflectionless, save for a bit of mirth creeping in around the edges, like she’d been watching them and enjoying the show. And, since Suzaku hadn’t heard her approach, she could have been there before they’d arrived.  
  
“By whom?”  
  
“Your father, His Imperial Majesty.” She focused on Suzaku. “I’ll be sure to return him mostly intact at some later date, Mr. Kururugi, but I’m afraid I must borrow him now.” She turned towards the stairs. “Say your goodbyes, boys. Lelouch, I’ll give you one minute.”  
  
As she descended, Lelouch swiped a thumb over Suzaku’s rosy cheek. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Suzaku. When do you fly back to Japan?”  
  
“The day after tomorrow. I’ve got some meetings to attend in the morning, but,” he smirked, “In the afternoon, I might find myself wandering into a casino to pass some time.”  
  
Lelouch returned the smirk. “Try the Tower of Babel. I hear there’s a chess player there who’s pretty good.” He pressed one more kiss to Suzaku’s chapped lips before vanishing down the stairs after the woman called ‘C.C.’  
  
Suzaku removed his glove and pressed his bare fingers to his lips, where Lelouch’s kiss lingered. He smiled, and headed downstairs as well. He’d had enough of the party for one night.


	2. my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

Suzaku had never appreciated the countless meetings he’d been dragged to, but today, they’d reached a new level of insufferable.  
  
He couldn’t focus at all while his father and Prince Schneizel debated trade and import taxes. His mind was far away, focused on his rather surprising night.  
  
And, of course, his headache was not to be discounted. Seven flutes of champagne had left him with quite the hangover.  
  
Suzaku crushed his empty water bottle, wincing when the sound of the crumpling plastic pierced his ears. Man, he really needed to get out of here soon.   
  
He glanced at the clock. The time read 11:45am. The present (and thankfully, last) meeting was scheduled to end in fifteen minutes. Just fifteen more minutes of torture before he could escape this living Hell.  
  
He must’ve dozed off, because the next thing he knew, his father poked him hard in the side. “Suzaku, pay attention.”  
  
“Sorry, Father,” he apologized absentmindedly, checking the time again. The large, imposing analog clock had passed noon three minutes ago without his noticing.   
  
Which meant that the meeting was … over?  
  
Suzaku stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over. Prince Schneizel and Genbu stared at him in shock. “Suzaku? What is the meaning of this?”  
  
“Yes, why are you leaving, Suzaku?” Schneizel continued smoothly. There was something about his voice that grated on Suzaku’s nerves; it was too mellow, too artificially even. “We’re in the middle of discussing a potential alliance between our nations.”  
  
“Sorry, but I’ve got some important business to attend to,” he explained, gathering his papers into a folder. “I’ll see you tonight, Father.”  
  
“But we’re proposing a political marriage between you and the Princess Euphemia,” Schneizel protested, his voice betraying his (probably artificial) surprise. “It would bring our two nations closer together, which can only be a good thing. Surely you’ve felt the threat of the Chinese Federation?”  
  
“Besides,” Genbu interjected, “The Princess Euphemia is almost your age, and I hear she’s the loveliest sister out of them all.”  
  
Suzaku was sure he was flushed. “Really, I’m sorry, I truly am,” he apologized again. It felt like all he’d done today was apologize. “But I’m not really … into the whole ‘marrying a girl I don’t know’ deal?”  
  
“Well, there’s no rush,” Schneizel countered. “You could take all the time you need to get to know each other before the wedding.”  
  
“Yeah, I must respectfully decline, Your Highness.” Suzaku practically ran for the door. “Goodbye!”  
  
“Suzaku!” his father yelled after him, but Suzaku was long gone.  
  
He called a cab and instructed the driver to bring him to the Tower of Babel Casino. He could really stand to blow off some steam right about now, especially since he’d probably never hear the end of his actions today.  
  
The ride wasn’t long. Suzaku tipped the driver and stepped out into the bright sunlight, wincing. He wished he’d thought to bring sunglasses. Or thought to drink water last night. Or thought to not drink seven flutes of champagne.  
  
Hindsight truly was twenty/twenty.  
  
The casino proved to be worse for his hangover overall. While considerably dimmer, noise bombarded him from every direction. From slot machines, to roulette wheels, to live fights (Suzaku wrinkled his nose in disgust; he couldn’t believe that Britannians were into something that barbaric), everywhere he looked, he found a way to lose money.   
  
After sweeping the first floor, he came to the conclusion that Lelouch must be elsewhere, and climbed up to the next floor.  
  
Instantly, the atmosphere was different. If the first floor had been noisy like a sports match, this was quiet like a library. There were no machines, just a few tables set up with various games, such as … chess.  
  
There, in the center of the room, was Lelouch.  
  
He was lounging in an awful fuchsia armchair, flanked on either side by armed guards. One, Suzaku recognized as Gino Weinberg, one of the Honorable Knights of the Round. The other was a redheaded girl who Suzaku couldn’t name, but was probably another Knight. Both were armed to the teeth. Interestingly enough, they were both in plainclothes. The girl wore a black jacket and matching shorts (why bother with a jacket if she was going to expose her legs? Did her arms get cold and her legs warm? Suzaku didn’t understand), and Gino was in what looked like a school uniform.   
  
Lelouch was facing off against a far more imposing man. He was clearly a Britannian noble, from his opulent dress and entourage, but Suzaku didn’t recall seeing him at the party last night, so he probably wasn’t that important.   
  
Suzaku approached the table quietly, not wanting to disturb the game. It looked to be pretty even, but Suzaku couldn’t tell, really. He didn't know the first thing about chess strategy.  
  
Which became immediately evident when Lelouch moved his king and called, “Checkmate.”  
  
His opponent’s guards were outraged, but the man himself remained cool and collected. “What a shame that you had to resort to cheating to beat me, school boy.”  
  
“Cheating?” Lelouch and his two guards exclaimed at the same time that Suzaku said, “School boy?”  
  
Lelouch turned his head to see Suzaku. When their eyes met, Lelouch’s face broke out into a wide smile.  
  
A punch to the jaw from a member of his opponent’s entourage wiped that right off.   
  
Immediately, the girl and Gino pulled out their guns. Suzaku approached the table, casually pulling out his own gun as well. “Who the hell are you?” the redheaded girl hissed.  
  
“Kururugi Suzaku, son of the Prime Minister of Japan,” he whispered back. “It’s a pleasure.”  
  
They were badly outnumbered, at least a dozen to three, but Suzaku was pretty confident that they could win in a fight. There was no way that Lelouch would have only taken these two if he didn’t think they could defeat any enemies he might encounter.  
  
Yes, the three of them would fair just fine in a fight, but Lelouch himself was another matter. He appeared to be knocked out cold from the punch, and he was probably not wearing any armor under his … school uniform?  
  
Suzaku would ask about that later. Right now, they had to fight.  
  
Thankfully, before it came to that, the manager of the casino ascended the staircase. “Gentlemen, I must respectfully ask you to put the guns away. This is a classy establishment. There is no room for bearish fighting here. I must ask all of you to leave immediately, and not come back.”  
  
The noble and his guards glared at the manager, but tucked their guns back into their holsters. Suzaku and Lelouch’s guards did the same. Gino kept a watchful eye on their opponents as the girl and Suzaku attempted to rouse the Prince.  
  
The manager approached them with a pitcher of water and an empty glass. The girl gratefully accepted, before dumping the whole pitcher on Lelouch’s head.   
  
He shot up, sputtering. “Kallen? What the hell?”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Kallen responded cheekily. “Now, let’s go, Your Highness. We’ve been respectfully asked to leave, and I don’t think we’re supposed to come back any time soon.”  
  
Lelouch sighed and ran a hand through his sopping hair. “That’s the third casino this month. Christ, Britannian nobles really don’t take well to losing, do they?” His attention turned to Suzaku. “Hello there, handsome. It’s a shame you had to see this. My games normally go far more smoothly.”  
  
“That’s a lie, Your Highness!” Gino countered cheerfully, throwing an arm around Lelouch’s shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, you shouldn’t lie to your friends, Your Highness.” Kallen flicked Lelouch in the forehead. “Well, I’ll call Jeremiah. What’s the next casino on the list?”  
  
“Red Light Casino,” Gino supplied. “It’s a bit of a drive, so let’s get a move on!” He helped the prince to his feet, and then turned sheepishly to Suzaku. “I never introduced myself. I’m Gino Weinberg, personal Knight of the Prince Lelouch.”  
  
“And I’m Kallen, Captain of His Highness’ guard,” Kallen added.   
  
“Well, Suzaku,” Lelouch turned to face him, “Will you accompany me to my next match? I have a feeling I might need backup.”  
  
“Of course, although I’m sure Kallen and Gino can handle any threat,” Suzaku deflected.  
  
“No, it’s not that. You see,” Lelouch smiled slyly. _Oh no_. “It’s my hand. It feels rather sore and tingly. I’m afraid I’ll be unable to move the pieces. You’ll have to do that for me.”  
  
Suzaku dropped to one knee and took Lelouch’s hand in his own. He brought it to his lips and delicately placed a kiss on the tender white skin. “It would be an honor. We’ll make quite the team.”  
  
“Yes, me and my strategy plus you and your fingers will be surely unstoppable,” Lelouch agreed. “Well, then. Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to a request, here is part two. But this is seriously the last part. 
> 
> Recommended listening is the same as before!

**Author's Note:**

> Scream into the void with me at [senpai-san.tumblr.com](http://senpai-san.tumblr.com/)


End file.
